Hurt
by kohanababe
Summary: Lilly and Miley are having a sleepover! But what happens when things end up bad. Flames are excepted! PLEASE read and reveiw. you might have seen this vid on youtube. K the moment!
1. Chapter 1

Show: Hannah Montana (DOI!!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creativeness of the story and my video for this (see url on my profile…

Miley and Lilly sit Miley's bed. It was a Saturday night and Lilly was staying over night at Miley's house. Oliver had just left, his mom and brother picked him up, and so it was just the girls.

"So now that Oliver is gone we can talk, girl stuff," Miley said. Lilly smiled and she clapped her hands. "So did you see Ashley this morning?"

"I know, 'Amber you're wearing the outfit as me! Take it off now!' " Lilly said in her snobbiest voice. The two laughed and said, "Classic" at the same time. They talked more about the day at school.

"So do you know when Jake is coming back?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded her head and said, "I talked to him the other night, he said that in one month he would come home."

"That's so great! You'll have a boyfriend too then!" Lilly said before covering up her mouth. Miley sat with her mouth wide open…

"You have a boyfriend!!! Come on tell me, who is it? Do I know him?" Miley screamed.

Lilly jumped under the covers, "Oh, come on Lilly! It can't be that bad….. can it?" Miley asked her best friend. Lilly looked over the covers innocently, "Oh my gosh! You aren't going out with Dandruff Danny are you?"

"Ewww, never in a million years!" Lilly said throwing the covers off herself, Miley and her went into a fit of giggles.

"Well, it's not that bad if you're not going out with Danny, unless it was like Oliver or something….." Miley laughed to herself until she noticed that Lilly wasn't laughing with her, "Lilly? Why aren't you laughing with me?" Miley asked Lilly who was jumping to the ground to get under the covers once again.

"It is Oliver?!? When did this happen?" Miley screamed.

"Right before he left, when you were going to the bathroom," Lilly said poking her head over the covers. Miley was now really mad.

"And you couldn't tell me?" Miley said still very mad.

"Well, I thought you would react like this!" Lilly screamed know cry. "I thought you were my friend…. But I guess I was wrong. You should be happy for me!" still crying.

Miley had no idea what to say, so she said the most reasonable thing she could think of, "I think you should leave…."

Lilly did think anything of it and ran out Miley's bedroom door leaving all her crap behind. She ran through the kitchen and past Robby Ray and Jackson who were working on Jackson's homework.

"Lilly? Where are you going?" Robby Ray asked the running girl. Lilly ignored him and ran out the door slamming it. Miley came downstairs and sat across from Jackson.

"Miles? What happened?" Jackson asked.

"Lilly didn't tell me she was going out with Oliver…" Miley said slamming her fist on the table.

"When did they start?" Robby Ray asked his only daughter.

"Right before Oliver left, why?" Miley asked causally.

"Bud, did you ever think that she was waiting for the right moment?" her father asked.

Miley paused and her eyes grew wide, "Oh my gosh, you're right! I never gave her the chance to tell me. I have to go find her!" Miley ran out the door not even bothering to put on her flip flops.

Miley heard sirens, not thinking of anything, it was Malibu celebs always get in crap. Miley kept on running towards Lilly's house and she turned the corner and saw were the sirens were. At a red car had its airbag deflated and a man's head on the stirring wheel but the crowd was in front of the car. Miley's heart dropped and ran to the crowd, even though the accident just happened a HUGE crowd was there, Oliver was one of them, since his house was near.

"What's going on?" she asked him, Oliver turned his eyes were filled with tears and he gave Miley a huge glare.

"D-d-don't t-talk to m-m-e," he said shuddering. Miley pushed the crowd of people so she could get to the front. And after she saw what was motionlessly laying on the ground tears started falling to the ground.

"Lilly!"

A/N- I hope you liked it, please comment on this and the video…

I have a video for this, go to youtube and look up kohanababe and look at my Hurt- Hannah Montana video.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creativeness of the story and my video for this (see url on my profile…

Oliver's POV:

"I got to go to the bathroom," Miley informed us, she ran to the bathroom leaving me and Lilly in room. It felt really weird being in a room alone with Lilly. I mean I like her, I really like her, but I don't think she feels the same way.

"Oliver?" Lilly quietly said to me. She looked across the bed to me and I looked over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked causally. She took a deep breath and screamed out her feelings.

"OliverIreallylikeyouandIdon'tcareifyoudon'tlikemethatwaybutIlikeyouthatway!" she rambled on. What? Did I get that right? She likes me? I like her too!

"Uh, like you in what way? Like friends or more?" I asked her. She looked upset and stood up and ran to the door. I quickly got up and ran in front of the door.

"Oliver, can you get out of my way?" she asked avoiding eye contact. I pulled her into a hug, my left arm was around her right arm and my left hand was on her head. Her head instantly went on my left shoulder and she softly cry. I lead her back over to Miley's bed and she still was crying.

"Lilly?" Lilly slowly looked up at me, her face had tear stains running down her check, "I put my right hand on her left check to make her look into my eyes, "I like you too….." I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips which soon got not so soft, if you know what I mean. She pulled back.

"Does that mean we are a couple?" she asked me, I simply kissed and she gladly took that as a reply. My pocket started to sing 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, "Oh hey dad….. yeah be right there," I simply said, my dad needed me to take my little brother, Michael, to his friends house. Who lived by Miley so I could go right back to Miley's house.

"I'll be right back, we can tell Miley the good news when I get back," I said giving Lilly a goodbye kiss, little did I know that was going to be the last kiss I got from her, forever.

I walked out of Miley's room and ran home and told my brother to get ready. I sat down putting my cell phone on its charger for the moment. It took him about five minutes and then out the door we went. After I dropped Michael off, I remembered that I left my phone on the charger. I turned back to my house and started to walk, what was the hurry? The girls needed some girl time. I look at Miley's house as I passed, then I heard a door slam I saw Lilly running out hands over here eyes.

"LILLY!" I screamed after her. She stopped and waited for me, I pulled her into the biggest bear hug ever, "What happened?" I asked concerned.

We started to walk and my arm was around her shoulder, "Miley got mad that we were going out…" Lilly whispered. What? Why would she get mad?

"How did she find out?" I asked still walking. She told me how they were talking about Jake and one thing led to another. We were near home, which is close to the beach and it was packed.

"I think we should go back and talk to her," I suggested, Lilly pulled away.

"No, she yelled at me! Me her best friend! She wasn't even close to happy!" she ran to the street and was wiping away her when a car screeched around the corner and hit her. She flew and the car stopped, the driver's head was on the wheel. I ran up to Lilly.

"Lilly?!?! Are you okay?" I asked crying now. She looked up at me with almost lifeless eyes.

"Oliver? I…. I love you, I always have," she stuttered trying to catch a breath.

"I love you too, and always have as well!" I yelled to her. Now a crowd of people were around us. Lilly's head slumped to the side and she stopped breathing. I lie her down and pushed the people to the side. Many were on cell phones and soon I heard sirens, a police car and an ambulance stopped by the crowd.

"What's going on?" someone said behind me, I turned my attention to Miley, my eyes were filled with tears and I gave her a huge glare.

"D-d-don't t-talk to m-m-e," I said shuddered. Miley pushed past me and the crowd of people so she could get to the front.

I waited to here her say something, "Lilly!" that is what I heard and tears fell even faster down my face.

A/N- I cried writing this…. Sorry I'm a sob baby….. Please review…… I need 5 more reviews for this chapter and I will continue. Now on youtube I have another called 'Hurt- Hannah Montana- RIP Lilly'. Once again by kohanababe. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
